Dance Moves (Transcript)
Transcript taken in "Dance Moves", Season 3, episode 25, 115th episode overall. Transcript Welcome to the Big Blue House, What's That Smell? and Pip and Pop Switch Radio Stations Welcome to the Blue House Hello from the small Mouse Things to do fun for you Howdy from the big Bear Want some fun Here's where just for you all is new In the House of Blue Lots of room at our House Catch the Moon at our House Kitchen's here Bathroom's there Attic's Full of stuff here Pillow's Full of fluff here Whoop-dee-doo Just for you In the House of Blue Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Welcome, welcome, welcome to the Big Blue House Door is open Come on in Now you're here So Let's (babbles) Begin Oh, hi. It's so good to see you. Come on in. Hmm? What's that smell? Hmm? It's you. Ooh, tell me. Did you wear fresh new clothes? Bear explains what Dancing means, Dancing the Day Away (song) and What Do You Think? {The word "Dancing" appears below.} I'm gonna shake my hips, put my paws in the air. You can do it even if you're not a bear. Get up on your feet, get out of that chair. You can do it in the kitchen, you can do it almost anywhere. It feels so good to be dancin'. Any old kind of way. And I'd rather be dancin'. Dancin' the day away. Okay. I move my head to the left, and then to the right. Once you start dancin' it's dynomite! It's a great way to work up your appetite. You can do it every morning, you can do it every single night. And I'd rather be dancin'. Any old kind of way. And I'd say. That I would rather be dancin'. Dancin' the day away. It feels so great to be dancin' any old kind of way. You're gonna find me dancin', dancin'. Dancin' the day away. Tutter Helps Bear Out with the Instruction Manual for the Radio Ojo and Treelo Do Waltz for Fast and Slow Shadow Segment Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, dance on your toes Teddy Bear-Well, I'm a little new at this. *falls down* Whoa! *laughs* Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch your nose Teddy Bear-Like this? Like this? Like this? Shadow-So Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, touch the ground Teddy Bear-Alright. *falls down again* Touched It! Touched It! I touched it again. Can I? Whoa! I'M STUCK, uh...oh, did it again. *walks sadly* Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn around Teddy Bear-Turn around! *spins joyfully* Turn around! *spins joyfully* Turn around! Shadow-Now Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, Show us your shoe Teddy Bear-Oh, There's a shoe. *shows his shoe* See it? See my shoe? Here it is! Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, that will do Teddy Bear-Oh, Okay. *shows his shoe again* Don't you want to see that again? You sure? Shadow-So Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, climb the stairs Teddy Bear-Okay. First floor. *xylophone sounds* Second floor! *more xylophone sounds* Shadow-Now Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, turn out the light Teddy Bear-Okay. *switches the lamp off, a dark background is shown* Shadow-Teddy Bear, Teddy Bear, say goodnight Teddy Bear-Nightnight. *waves his hand to the audience* Bear and His Friends Won a Dancing Contest / The Bear Cha-Cha-Cha Luna tells Bear and His Friends about why he had his dance moves / The Goodbye Song {Cut to: Big Blue House - Night rolls in.} {Cut to Bear and His Friends flipping the living room light off.} Bear: Wow, this has been some great day. Let's go up and tell Luna all about it. Come on. {Cut to: Outside the Balcony - Bear and His Friends enter to see Luna rising above.} Bear: Ah, there she is. Hello, Luna. Luna: Hello, Bear. Pip: Hi, Luna. Luna: Well, Pip and Pop, Tutter, Ojo and Treelo, it's so nice to see you. Luna: Well, you've all had a Dancing day, but it's time for me to get back up into the sky, besides, I have some dancers that need my light. Bear: Dancing at night, you're right, Luna. And but, speaking of Dancing, would you like to sing The Goodbye Song with us before you go? Luna: I would love to, Bear, Pip and Pop, Tutter, Ojo and Treelo. I'd love to. (Bear and Luna sing The Goodbye Song, it shows a four clip montage, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop join in singing with Bear and Luna) Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop: Bye now. (Luna rises and Bear, Ojo, Treelo, Tutter and Pip and Pop head back to The Attic) And By the Way, keep up with your dancing! Produced and distributed by W123.Category:Season 3 Transcripts Category:Transcripts